


In Which, Cora is a Dean Girl.

by corastilinski (isaaclahey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Supernatural References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaclahey/pseuds/corastilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek warns Stiles and Cora to lay low while Cora is on the mend from her fight with Aiden. Stiles decides a Supernatural Marathon is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which, Cora is a Dean Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> self beta'd

“I don’t understand the allure.” Cora admitted to Stiles reaching over his lap to the box of sour skittles he was holding in-between his legs. He motioned away and turned to her. He wore a pout. She resisted all urge to smack it off his face. “I’ve gotten through the first season, now pass me some candy.” 

“You’re not even trying to watch it.” He whined and pulled the light green box farther away. She grabbed his knee. Her fingers trailing up his thigh. She could see his face become pallid and his Adam’s apple shift with a hard swallow. “Come on, play nice.” 

“I am.” She said in a seductive tone and grabbed the box from him. “I just can’t believe,” She kissed his pout lightly, “that two brothers would drive around in an old beat up car chasing down the supernatural.” 

He gave her a look of disbelief. “You’re a freakin’ werewolf. How do you not believe that there are hunters, Allison for instance?” 

“Allison’s not a hunter per say,” she popped a couple skittles in her mouth and sat against the couch. “Not like them at least.” 

The two of them had made Stiles’ living room a giant waste ground for junk food in the last 24 hours. There were empty bags of chips, layered with a couple pizza boxes, bottles and cans varying from soda to beer, and a giant burial ground for Little Debbie wrappers. The hours upon hours they had been cooped up in Stiles’ living room, because as Derek said “It was safer for them to just stay under the radar for a couple days while she recouped”, he had made her watch everything from Star Wars to Supernatural. She also had eaten her all the junk food she’d missed from her “teen” phase. 

Stiles grumbled digging his way through the trash to the DVD player. He tossed in the first disk from the season two box and made his way back to her. “Is there anything that you like from it at all?” He asked her stealing back the box. 

“Dean. He’s funny.” She admitted and pulled her legs to her chest. She rested her head on her knees. “I don’t know if it’s him that’s so attractive or his humor. But I’d tap that.” 

Stiles gave her a frown. “You’re supposed to like Sam. I like Sam.” 

“He’s a total nerd, give me a gun and I’ll fix shit, not a computer.” 

“Well sorry, some of us don’t have claws.” 

She patted his head. “Don’t fret, I’m sure if you were a fictional character, you’d be my favorite.” He rolled his eyes and dug through a pile of pillows for the remote. She took a deep breath. “But, I’m pretty positive, Ruby’s my favorite character. I love me some female badasses.” 

“Yeah, she’s cool,” he grabbed a handful of salt and vinegar chips, after a bite he spat out crumbs. “Wait, she’s not in season one, she doesn’t show up till three!”

“However, only Katie Cassidy’s rendition. I’m not a huge fan of Jared’s wife as Ruby. I think it’s because I got so attached to Katie.” 

“You’ve seen it before, you bitch.” 

She shrugged. “You were the one that assumed I hadn’t” 

He tossed his handful of chips back into the bag. “You could have said something, if you’ve seen it, why don’t you like it?” 

She gave him a side glance. “I like it.” She admitted. “I just don’t believe it.” 

“You’re impossible.” 

“No, I’m bored.” She whined. She licked her lips and took a long look at him. “Entertain me Stiles.” She faked helplessness and a pout. 

“What do you think the food and—oh.” He felt his heart speed up as she looked at him. Sizing him up. Hunting him. “I mean, yeah—that would be, you know fun.”

“Stiles, don’t be nervous.” She cooed. “I’m just suggesting we do something more active.” 

He was done. His palms clammy, sweat dripping from his brow, his lip quivered and he was sure he was having, _a man reaction_ he thought, praying she couldn’t read his mind too. 

“So, do you have video games or not?”

“What—the—fuck?” He enunciated.

She smirked. “What did you think I was asking for?” She said innocently. 

“I thought you wanted, and the clothes, and the naked.” He stumbled over his words only making her smile more.

“We’ve been dating a week Stiles, I’m not having sex with you.” She smirked and gave him a wink. She pulled his shirt closer and brought his face towards hers. “One day, maybe.” She watched him lick his lips. His breathing become labored. “You’re so fascinating.”

“Why do you say that?” He sniffed and looked down at her lips. Ushering them closer in his head. But his superpowers still had yet to develop. 

“Because, you just, fascinate me.” She pressed her lips to his lightly. She felt his lips curl into a smile. He was anxious. Pulling her closer, needing to taste her. She pinned him on the carpet. Trash flying around them. 

“STILES!” Sheriff Stilinski’s voice rumbled through the living room. 

Cora lifted her head. Her hair tickling Stiles face. “Sherriff,” She gulped. 

“I can explain dad.” Stiles mumbled trying to blow brown tresses from his face. 

“The giant mess in my living room? Clean it up, both of you.” 

Cora felt her head lower and a laugh roar from her lips. She knew that the Sherriff was smiling as well. Stiles was both embarrassed and proud of his father’s wit. Cora pulled herself off the gangling boy and started picking the trash up. 

“And as for the fornication that could have happened, not in the living room, I watch football there.” 

“Where you serious about the video games.” Stiles asked after the sheriff had left, holding the pizza boxes in his flannel clad arms. She nodded softly. “I’ll get trash bags.” He smirked and ran off to the kitchen. 

She felt the smile pull at her lips. “Fascinating.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff, shoot me. Don't actually. I've only technically seen the first three season of supernatural, so if it seems wrong, it's because I wrote it wrong. Feel free to correct me.


End file.
